Love
is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. There are actually two backpack items named love - see Love (Pink) for information on the other item. How to Get *Request from friends individually. *Drops from Athletic Skill interactions with the Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat. *Drops from the following social interactions: **Doing any flirty interactions when visiting other Sims. *Drops from interactions with the following Project Items: **Ataraxia Leisure Pool **Blossom Combivan **Connie's Country Stage **Kurage Sushi Bar **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture **MeadowShine Fairy Tree **Quantum Orbital Kitchen *Click on Facebook news feed stories featuring flirty actions. *100% drop on Heart BrandShare Happy Ice Cream StandIce cream Stand's interaction - Have an ice cream *Drops randomly from performing the action "Question: Relationship" on the Magic Ball Medieval Edition. *Click on Facebook news feed stories featuring relationship questions on the Magic Ball Medieval Edition. *Drop on Spatacula SteamMe™ Sauna interaction - Reinvigorate & Collect Reward. *Performing any interaction with the Dove® Hair Therapy Vanity Mirror and Dove® Hair Spa *Drops from clearing bottles off beach. Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *All About You *Animal Instincts *House of Cards: Hearts *Like, Total Emergency *Littlestocking Up *Love Is In The Air *Needs to Know *Relaxathon *Shining Example *What Big Teeth You Have 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **André & André Dummy (8 needed) **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (24 needed) **Domestica Stitch-Up 500 (8 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (6 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (8 needed) **Japanese Easel (10 needed) **Landscape Easel (8 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (12 needed) **Portrait Easel (5 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (9 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (16 needed) **Venusto Fashion Desk (4 needed) **Venutia Pasta Counter (11 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (4 needed) **Kae-Ro Urn Station (4 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Atlas Free Weights (2 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (12 needed) **Bill's Bucking Bronco (3 needed) **Cassius Gramophone (4 needed) **LifeLike™ Archery Range (6 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (14 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (9 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (7 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (8 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (6 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (8 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (9 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Stove (51 needed) **Arrigo Coffee Machine (12 needed) **DyKoTami Coffee Machine (18 needed) **Domestica Ringo-Fire Stove (2 needed) **G King Counter (5 needed) **Holiday Stove (3 needed) **Jetblack 500 (15 needed) **Le Café Grande Patisserie (17 needed) **Llamark Cook-Rite (7 needed) **MmmToasty® Pro Grill (8 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (10 needed) **Mr Füd's Ice Cream Maker (30 needed) **Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker (15 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (5 needed) **Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand (12 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (7 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (18 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (9 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (8 needed) **Vespertine Cocktail Bar (18 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (6 needed) **Wilderness Camp Fire (2 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **DragonBug 270 (6 needed) **Percival Penny Farthing (4 needed) **Presto (10 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (6 needed) **Sterling (8 needed) **Lucky Dragon Mount (4 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (4 needed) **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (2 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (9 needed) **Diesel DJ Turntables (11 needed) **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (6 needed) **Golden Harp (5 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (15 needed) **Leopold's Lute (7 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (22 needed) **Melena's Bongos (3 needed) **Neukum Red / Neukum Classic (8 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (5 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (5 needed) **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (2 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (2 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (4 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (18 needed) **SimPhonic Keytar (7 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (12 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (20 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (13 needed) **Gaia Spirit Tree (22 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (4 needed) **Haiku Ai Poet's Bench (6 needed) **IPlum Desktop (3 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (3 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (14 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha China Paint Vase (3 needed) **Agetha Umbrella Bin (1 needed) **Amour Dinner For Two (15 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (13 needed) **Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (17 needed) **Blossom Combivan (8 needed) **ColleXion Dressing Room (7 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (13 needed) **Haunted Gardens (4 needed) **Kurage Sushi Bar (21 needed) **MeadowShine Fairy Tree (16 needed) **Pieter Von Grey (4 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (11 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (6 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (24 needed) **Simsonic Metropolis ME System (3 needed) **Sister Nagina Grey (5 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (12 needed) **The Great Dragon Tower (11 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (17 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (1 needed) **WiseFellas Casino Table (20 needed) **Wolfswood (7 needed) **Zen Garden (13 needed) **Cleopatra's Luxury Bed (3 needed) **Kae-Ro Urn Station (4 needed) 'Other' *Used in Crafting to make: **+5 Energy **Inspired Potion **Secret Ingredient *Used to repair the FizzMaster Alchemy Table. (6 needed) Category:Backpack Items